STICK Tactics
STICK Tactics is a spin off game of the STICK Franchise. It is set roughly in-between Viral Factor and Striker Units Assault. Gameplay STICK Tactics has many elements that made it unique in the franchise: *It is a J-RPG game, a genre that goes against the franchise's usual Run N Gun/ Close Quarter Combat theme. *It is also the only game in the franchise where the STICK isn't the main villian (that position is taken by the Ancients). *The game also base most of it's contents off mythologies and fantasies. In addition to being a J-RPG, the game also has a form of currency (called Credits in-universe). It is very obvious what the Credits are used for, and how they are earned. New Contents The game has so many new enemies that the list goes to it's own page. Story The STICK seems to be after something left behind by history. Although nobody (not even the STICK themselves) knows what it is, the Humanity Military Force knew it definitely isn't good, so they decides to employ the RAIDERS to find out what it is, and prevent the STICK from excavating it. However, following the excavation, many bizzare events occured worldwide. So much that even the STICK are bugged. When the RAIDERS are signalled by the HMF to return to Registan, they proceeds quickly and finds it overran by various creatures from legends and Mythologies. After through fighting, the RAIDERS are taunted by an Ancient entity who calls himself Despair. He warns the RAIDERS that the Ancients will reclaim what's rightfully theirs, and then dissapears into thin air (literatly, which confuses the heroes even further). Even with these events occuring, the STICK is still determined that they will find the artifact and use it. But as soon as they get attacked by an Ancient creation, they changes their mind and builds a temporal alliance with the RAIDERS to stop Despair and the Ancients. Early Developments It is at one point planned to have the entire game's plot original, but the originality ended right after the 5th boss fight due to limitations, and the devs had to base the rest of the game off the Final Fantasy series. Unused Content Trivia #Aside from anything before the Necro Hydra boss fight, the entire game's plot and boss fights are amalgamations of the Final Fantasy series (from FF1 to 10). The most notable being the 49th boss (Despair Sigma) roughtly based off the third-to-last boss of Final Fantasy 10. #The game has also used some of the enemies of the Final Fantasy series, such as the Demonolith, Adamantoise and even the infamous Cactuar. #Lt Colonel Summers appears for the 2nd fight against the Necro Hydra boss (which follows right after the first) as an overpowered guest character. In that fight, with LT's mere massive stats and the Necro Hydra crippled to being a tank-level enemy, almost every single hit will overkill the boss'es heads. #Despair is probably the only antagonist of the STICK Franchise that isn't a Stick Figure, and also the only one to use magic instead of super advance science-based weapons. Category:Games Category:RPG Category:Spin-offs